


The Friend

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is dealing with her dad's impending death when she meets an old friend of his at the hospital. Raymond becomes her friend and helps her through the hardest time in her life. She forms a special bond with him that gradually turns romantic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a request. 
> 
> I could've made it so that Sam gets better, but I went with the sad outcome because that's just how it played out in my head. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz watched her dad sleeping in the hospital bed and she began crying again. She grabbed a tissue and sobbed into it, then she blew her nose. It felt like all she did lately was cry, and she was exhausted. The nurse came by once again.

“He’s sleeping and comfortable. How about you go home and take care of yourself?” The nurse said. 

Liz didn’t want to leave, but she knew she needed a break. She nodded reluctantly. 

“I’ll be back in the morning.” Liz said. 

“Okay.” The nurse said. 

Liz didn’t want to disturb her dad, so she left quietly and drove home. She managed to eat some pizza and distract herself with TV, then she had a relaxing bath. After that, she curled up in bed and instantly fell asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, Liz arrived early and bought some fresh flowers at the gift store. She went to her dad’s room and she almost dropped them as she saw a stranger sitting by the bed. He looked startled to see her, too. 

“Oh. Uh…hello. You know my dad?” Liz said. 

Red was stunned for a moment as he gazed at Lizzie; she was beautiful and sweet-looking. She also looked exhausted. He stood up to greet her. 

“Yes. I’m Raymond Reddington, an old friend of your father’s.” Red said, offering his hand. 

Liz shifted the flowers to the crook of her arm and shook hands with Raymond; he had a lovely warm, comforting handshake. 

“I’m Liz Scott.” She said, still in his warm grasp. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, although the circumstances are tragic.” He said. 

Liz nodded and began crying; she covered her eyes with her hand, and she felt Raymond gently take the flowers from her. She then felt a surprising but very pleasant embrace as he put his arms around her. Liz curled against him, putting her face into his collar and her hands on his chest. She cried heartily as Raymond’s strong arms supported her, making her feel secure. Red gently swayed with Lizzie in a soothing manner, then he rubbed her back. At that moment, they heard the monitor flatline, and Lizzie collapsed in his arms. It was as if Sam could go now that Lizzie would be taken care of. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Everything was a blur for several days afterwards, but Liz felt stronger with Raymond helping her navigate the arrangements. According to her dad’s wishes, they had a private cremation and she took the urn home with her to keep. Liz felt like she wouldn’t have been able to do any of these things without Raymond by her side. He was the kindest man she’d ever met, other than Sam. Now, they were sitting on a park bench together. Raymond had invited her to join him for a quiet stroll and some fresh air, which she greatly appreciated. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few moments, then she looked at him. He was pondering the family of ducks in the pond across from them, with a slight smile on his face. Liz admired his ability to find joy in little things like that. 

“They’re cute, aren’t they? Little fuzzballs...” Red said, watching the baby ducks. 

Liz smiled for the first time in…she actually couldn’t remember the last time she smiled. 

“Yeah, they are.” Liz said. 

Liz noticed a nice breeze, a few butterflies, the ducks, and the sweet scent of blossoms. She noticed how she could sit in comfortable silence with Raymond, and how she felt almost peaceful. She lightly touched his arm. 

“Thanks for taking me here. I needed to get out.” Liz said. 

“You’re welcome. It’s my pleasure. Anything you need, I’m here for you.” Red said. 

Liz studied Raymond in wonderment. 

“You’re very kind. I can’t thank you enough for your support lately. I couldn’t have done it alone.” She said. 

He shook his head modestly. 

“You’re strong, Lizzie. You would’ve managed, but I’m glad I could help.” He said. 

Liz noticed he’d taken to calling her ‘Lizzie’ and she wondered if he heard the nickname from Sam at some point. 

“Everything’s been so crazy...I can’t remember if I asked you this before, but…how exactly did you know my dad?” Liz said. 

“We met when we were young men, and we hit it off. We were still in touch when he adopted you…but we lost touch after that. I travelled a lot. One of my employees informed me he was ill, and in the hospital…I had to come see him. I didn’t expect to run into you, but I must say I’m very glad I did.” Red said. 

“Wow. Did we meet when I was little?” She said. 

“Yes, once or twice…” He said, then he gave her a brief smile. 

“I had no idea.” She said, gazing into his friendly yet very hypnotic green eyes. 

Red nodded gently; he wanted to take care of Lizzie and make sure she was eating. 

“Let me treat you to dinner.” Red said. 

“Oh, I dunno…” Liz said, not feeling hungry. 

“We’ll get Chinese takeout and have it at my place. No pressure, just eat what you can, and relax.” He said. 

Liz considered it, and Raymond’s smile was infectious. She smiled and chuckled. 

“Okay, thanks.” She agreed. 

“Wonderful. Let’s go back to the car and swing by the restaurant.” He said. 

Liz nodded and walked with Raymond back to his car; they got into the backseat together and his chauffeur began driving. Liz surmised Raymond was quite wealthy, judging by his suits and chauffeur service. She wondered what his profession was; all she knew was that he had employees. She didn’t want to ask at the moment, so she just enjoyed the scenery. 

“What would you like to order, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“I have no idea.” Liz said. 

“I’ll get an assortment.” He said, then he ordered several different dishes over the phone, speaking Mandarin. 

Liz stared at him in surprise. He hung up and put his phone away. 

“I picked up a few words on my travels.” He explained. 

Liz raised her eyebrows; that was more than a few words. 

“Wow.” She said. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Red went in and picked up their order, then he got back in the car. Liz started to feel hungry as she smelled the food. They drove to Raymond’s swanky contemporary house and went inside. Liz took in the impressive surroundings, including vast windows, bright airy rooms and immaculate surfaces. 

“This is a lovely home.” Liz said. 

“Thank you. It’s one of my favourites.” Red said, opening the takeout bags on the table. 

“One of your favourites?” She asked. 

“Yes, I own quite a few properties in various cities. It’s much better than staying in hotels while travelling.” He said. 

Liz was amazed; she then went to the table. 

“Can I help? Where do you keep the dishes?” Liz asked. 

“Just sit and relax, sweetheart. Here, start with this soup.” Red said, opening the container in front of her. 

Liz sat down and took the spoon from Raymond, then she tried a tiny sip of it. It warmed her inside and tasted delicious. 

“Mmm.” Liz responded. 

Red was pleased. 

“It’s not only the cure for hunger, but the cure for not feeling hungry.” Red quipped. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Yeah. My stomach is rumbling now.” She said. 

“Good. Eat up.” He said indulgently. 

They thoroughly enjoyed their dinner, then Red put the leftovers in the fridge and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Liz heard the quiet hum of the dishwasher as it started up, and she had a full tummy. She felt safe and comfortable in Raymond’s home, and in his presence. She leaned and rested her cheek on her hand. When Red turned around to look at Lizzie, he saw that she was sleepy. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she was trying to stay alert. He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to stay awake. Go have a nap. You need to rest.” Red said softly. 

“I’m okay.” Liz said tiredly. 

Red gave her a doubtful look, and she tried to appear more alert by not resting on her hand. 

“Lizzie, come here.” He said, holding his hands out to her. 

Liz took Raymond’s hands and stood up, then she allowed him to lead her down the hall into a huge bedroom. She felt a little embarrassed to be in his bedroom. He left her standing by the bed and he closed the curtains to block the sunset, then he returned to her and put the lamp on. She watched him pull the blankets down and fluff one of the fancy extra pillows. Raymond gave her an expectant look, and Liz decided that since he put all that effort into readying the bed for her, she might as well have a nap. She slipped her shoes off and sat on the bed. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” Liz said sleepily. 

“I’m positive. You can never impose on me. It’s impossible.” Red said. 

Lizzie smiled, and he chuckled, then he watched her get comfy in bed. He fussed over the blankets until she looked super cozy; her eyes closed and she was already dozing off. Red turned the lamp off and, with another look at Lizzie, he left the door ajar and went to watch TV in the living room. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz awoke in a dimly lit room, in a very comfortable bed. Everything smelled wonderful and she was cozy in warm, soft, heavy blankets. She looked around and remembered she was in Raymond’s bedroom after a nap, and she realized it was now dark outside. Liz quickly got out of the bed and ventured out to the living room, where Raymond was doing a crossword puzzle with reading glasses on. He looked up at her, overtop the glasses.

“Ah, Lizzie. Did you have a nice rest?” Red said. 

“Yeah, I was so tired and cozy…I didn’t mean to sleep all evening.” Liz said apologetically. 

Red gently shook his head. 

“What matters is that you got some sleep.” He said. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

“Any time.” He said. 

Liz smiled slightly; she amusedly imagined herself frequenting Raymond’s house for naps. 

“I appreciate it.” Liz said as she sat next to him on the sofa. 

Red smiled at Lizzie as she peered at the crossword puzzle in his lap. 

“Perhaps you can fill in a few of these.” Red said. 

“Hm.” Liz said, accepting the newspaper. 

Red was pleased that Lizzie was interested in the crossword and giving it a try. It was good that she was up to doing an activity. 

“Oh, I think I know this one. May I?” Liz said, reaching for the pencil. 

Raymond handed her his pencil and their fingers touched; she looked into his eyes for a moment, then she returned to the puzzle. 

“Overkill.” Liz said aloud as she wrote it. 

“Oh.” Red said. 

“I recognized it because of my training. It’s a term we use sometimes in behavioural profiling.” She said. 

“Interesting.” He said. 

“Yeah. I’m not sure what this one is, though…” She said, leaning closer to him. 

Red looked at the spaces she was referring to, but he glanced at her face a few times. She really was beautiful. 

“Hmm. That space there must be a ‘v’, and that one must be an ‘r’. Lovers.” Red said, solving the clue. 

“Hm, you’re right. The clue was straightforward enough: ‘a pair in a meeting that rhymes with twist’…which would be a tryst. Lovers have trysts. How come I didn’t get it?” Liz said. 

“Probably because your mind is so full of other things right now, it doesn’t have much room for solving trivial word puzzles.” He said. 

Liz nodded; Raymond reminded her that she was dealing with a lot. 

“That’s very true.” She said quietly. 

Red studied Lizzie as she stared at the floor for several moments. She looked like she was about to cry, so he lightly put his hand on her upper back. Her eyes watered, then tears welled up and went rolling down her cheeks. She covered her face and quietly cried; she kept sniffling, so he put a box of tissues on her lap. Liz used tissue after tissue, drying her tears and blowing her nose until her grief burst subsided. Raymond’s hand was still on her back, providing a soothing, warm presence. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. 

“I dunno where that came from.” Liz said wryly. 

“You just needed to let some of it out.” Red said softly as he rubbed her back. 

Liz nodded and collected all her balled-up tissues. 

“I’ll go throw these out.” She said. 

“Alright. Are you hungry at all? We have Chinese food leftovers, fruit, cheese and crackers, hot cocoa…anything tickle your fancy?” He called to her as she went over to the garbage can. 

“Um…hot cocoa sounds nice.” She said. 

“Excellent!” Red said, springing up from the sofa; he was excited to be able to do something for her. 

Liz chuckled at Raymond’s enthusiasm about hot cocoa, and she watched him fill the kettle with water. He reached down into a cupboard for the tin of hot cocoa mix, and she found herself surveying his butt in his dark blue trousers. She noted the fact that he had an appealing butt, but she didn’t dwell on it. Liz watched Raymond put the mix into the mugs, then they waited for the kettle to boil. He joined her at the island in the kitchen. She glanced at the clock and nearly fell off the stool. 

“It’s ten o’clock at night?!” Liz said incredulously. 

“Yes…are you going to turn into a pumpkin soon?” Red said amusedly. 

“What? Oh. No.” She said, then she chuckled. 

“Well then? What’s the big deal?” He asked. 

“I’ve overstayed here, plus my sleep schedule will be all messed up now.” She said worriedly. 

“Lizzie, let me remind you that you _cannot_ overstay. You can’t impose, or overstay your welcome. As for your sleep schedule, that can be fixed when you’re less exhausted. For now, let yourself be.” He said. 

The kettle clicked off, so Red got up and poured the water into their mugs. Lizzie sat quietly contemplating his words of wisdom, then she gave him a small smile when he delivered her hot cocoa. 

“Thanks. I guess I should be a little more compassionate with myself.” Liz said. 

Red nodded encouragingly. 

“But it’s getting late and I should probably go back home soon…” She said reluctantly; really, she didn’t want to go home to a quiet apartment to be alone with her thoughts. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay. You can have my bed, and I’ll sleep on the sofa or in the guest bedroom.” Red said. 

“I can’t kick you out of your own bed.” She said dismissively. 

“We could share the bed—I’m not hitting on you, I just figured it’s a good compromise.” He said.

Liz shyly looked away, but then she smiled and looked at Raymond. 

“It _is_ super comfy…” Liz said, feeling tempted to stay.

“It is.” Red said.

There was a long pause as Lizzie considered it, then she smiled and shrugged timidly.

“Okay, as long as it’s okay with you.” She said. 

“It’s more than okay, Lizzie. It’s much too large for one person. I’d appreciate the company.” He said. 

“When do you want to go to bed?” She asked, then she almost blushed. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” He said. 

Liz felt her cheeks warm up to a noticeable flush; Raymond briefly surveyed her face and he looked slightly amused. 

“Um…I’ll be ready soon. I’m still tired.” Liz said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll go get changed and then you can join me in the bedroom.” Red said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red smiled and put the mugs in the sink, then he went down the hall to the bedroom, where he began undressing. Liz didn’t hear the door close, so she felt embarrassed to realize that Raymond was changing with the door open. Her curiosity almost drove her to walk past the bedroom, but she decided to stay in the kitchen until he was finished. Raymond strolled into the kitchen wearing a black silk robe, and Liz began blushing. She could see some of his bare chest, and of course she wondered if he had anything on underneath the robe. He seemed to notice her embarrassment, and he smirked. 

“I’m wearing underwear, just so you know.” Red said humorously. 

“Oh, okay…” Liz said, chuckling. 

“Would you like something to wear to bed? You could wear one of my undershirts and some boxers.” He said. 

“Um…sure, if it’s no trouble.” She said, not wanting to sleep in her clothes. 

“No trouble at all! Come on, I’ll get them out for you.” He said, then he led the way into the bedroom. 

Red went into his dresser and took out a soft short-sleeved undershirt, then he made sure to find his most luxurious pair of silk boxers for Lizzie. He turned to her and she was just standing there, watching him interestedly. 

“Here you go, sweetheart…” Red said quietly as he handed her the garments. 

“Thank you, Raymond. You’re so sweet.” Liz said appreciatively. 

“You’re welcome.” He said softly. 

They studied each other for a few moments, and smiled lightly. 

“Well, I’ll let you get changed.” Red said; he left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Liz listened to Raymond going into the bathroom and closing the door, then she took her blouse and jeans off. She took her panties off and put the extremely soft boxers on. They were loose, so they hung on her hips, but they would do. She then decided to take her bra off. She hated wearing one to bed, and if Raymond was comfortable enough to be in a silk robe and underwear, then she should be comfortable enough around him to go braless. Liz curiously put the undershirt to her nose first, and it smelled like Raymond, which pleased her. He always smelled fantastic. She heard the toilet flush, so she snapped out of her daze and quickly put the undershirt on. Liz put her clothes into a pile, then she opened the door. When Red was finished washing up for bedtime, he went into the bedroom and saw Lizzie in his undershirt and boxers, and her maroon coloured socks. She was facing away from him and putting her hair into a loose topknot. 

“I like your socks.” Red said, smiling. 

“Oh, thanks.” Liz said, turning around. 

Red noticed that Lizzie wasn’t wearing a bra, and he couldn’t help briefly glancing at the outline of her breasts and the way her nipples showed under the fabric. He only allowed himself that split second to check her out, then he looked away and remained a gentleman as he went to his side of the bed. 

“I’ll just use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Liz said, then she left the room. 

Red took his robe off and hung it on the bedpost, then he got into bed and reclined on his pillows. He picked up his cell phone to set the alarm, then he realized he forgot to bring his reading glasses into the bedroom. Lizzie came back in at that moment. 

“I forgot my reading glasses. Would you set the alarm on here for me?” Red said wryly. 

“Of course!” Liz said happily; she was excited to return the favour for once. 

Liz got on the bed and moved closer to Raymond; she held the phone in front of him. 

“What did you want to set it for?” She asked. 

Red was a little distracted now that Lizzie was so close to him; he picked up on her enticing coconut-scented products. He glanced at her, and after a moment, she looked at him. Their faces were very close. 

“Uh…” Red began. 

Liz smiled at Raymond; he was so cute and sexy, especially when he was busy thinking. 

“Do you have to get up early?” Liz prompted. 

“No…how about eight-fifteen?” Red finally said. 

“Okay. There you go.” She said as she set the alarm. 

Liz handed the phone back to Raymond and he placed it on the nightstand. She had to pull up the boxers she was wearing, but she pulled them up too high, and she suddenly felt the silk against her sensitive flesh, which aroused her. The soft material and the light stimulation felt good, plus the thought of Raymond wearing those same boxers turned her on. Liz quickly tugged them back down and got under the blankets. 

“…This is cozy. Thanks for letting me stay…I didn’t really want to go home. It’s hard to be on my own.” Liz said. 

“It’s my pleasure, Lizzie. I enjoy your company. You don’t have to keep thanking me.” Red said. 

“Okay.” She chuckled. 

Liz turned onto her side to face Raymond, and she glanced from his handsome face down to his attractive bare chest and arms. She smiled at him as he got comfy. 

“Night, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

“Night, Lizzie. Sweet dreams.” Red said, turning the lamp off. 

“Sweet dreams.” She said. 

They went quiet and Liz felt a little nervous and excited for a while, knowing that Raymond was laying next to her only wearing boxer briefs. However, she eventually dozed off. In the middle of the night, she woke up feeling cold. She didn’t want to wake Raymond and ask him to adjust the thermostat, she also didn’t want to try and find warmer pyjamas in the dark. Besides, she had the best heat source right next to her. Liz moved closer to Raymond until her body pressed against his. He woke up and immediately put his arm around her, holding her close and giving her warmth. Without words or hesitation, he knew what she needed and gave it to her. She felt protected and cozy, and she was warming up quickly. Liz turned over to face the other way, and Raymond instinctively spooned her to keep her warm. Her heart began racing as she got excited, but after a couple of minutes, she could tell he’d fallen asleep again. She relaxed slightly and decided to go back to sleep, too. 

When Liz woke up in the morning, Raymond was still spooning her, and her body jolted awake with arousal as she noticed his erection against her butt. The sensation was even more tantalizing as she realized her pyjama boxers had slipped down. There was only a thin layer of fabric from his boxer briefs between them. Liz hadn’t felt aroused, sexy, flirty or even remotely interested in sex lately because of her stress, grief and sadness. Raymond had brought those parts of her back to life in an instant. She wanted to push back and rub her butt against him, but she didn’t want to presume anything. He was asleep. Liz heard him sigh quietly, then he subtly moved away from her. She figured he didn’t intend to press his erection against her, and he wasn’t interested. Really, Red was aching to make love to Lizzie, but he didn’t want to take advantage of her or the situation. He was her friend and companion during this difficult time; it wasn’t a romantic relationship. His sigh was one of longing as he pulled back from her. Lizzie stirred and woke up. 

“Good morning.” Red said. 

“Good morning…we woke up before your alarm.” Liz said, turning around to face him. 

“Yes, we must’ve had enough sleep. Do you feel rested?” He said. 

“Yeah. I had a really good sleep, actually. You kept me warm…” She said, smiling. 

“That’s good.” He said softly. 

Red saw Lizzie reach down under the blankets and shift around; she chuckled slightly. 

“Sorry, the boxers kinda fell off…” Liz explained. 

“_Oh…_well, I’ll wash up and start the coffee…” Red said awkwardly, then he cleared his throat and put his robe on.

Red realized Lizzie probably saw the scars on his back, so he glanced at her and then tied the robe. 

“My back was burned a long time ago.” Red said. 

“Oh, that must’ve been very painful.” Liz said sympathetically.

“It was, but I’m fine now.” He said, getting out of bed. 

Liz nodded and got out of bed, too; they looked at one another for several moments. 

“I’m glad you stayed, Lizzie. It was nice…” Red said. 

“Yeah, it was. I’m glad I stayed, too.” Liz said. 

“I’ll make some coffee, toast and oranges, how does that sound? Or would you like Chinese food reheated?” He said. 

Liz smiled and giggled. 

“Coffee, toast and oranges.” She replied. 

“Alright.” He said, then he went down the hall. 

Liz went to the bathroom and washed her hands, then she joined Raymond in the kitchen. He gave her a brief but genuine smile as she entered the room, then he carried on peeling the orange. Her heart swelled and she felt warm and fuzzy inside. She never expected to develop these feelings for her new friend—her dad’s friend—but they were there, and increasing in strength as time went by. She helped him by starting the toast and finding the coffee cups, then they sat at the kitchen island and enjoyed breakfast together. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Liz was sitting on Raymond’s sofa, staring off into space, preoccupied with her grief. He gently sat down next to her to keep her company.

“I have to deal with my dad’s stuff at some point. I dunno what to do with it.” Liz said quietly. 

“You can take time to decide, Lizzie.” Red said. 

She nodded and looked at him. 

“Yeah…thanks. You’re so…easygoing and understanding.” She said. 

“No problem.” He said. 

“You’re really sweet to me.” She said shyly. 

“…I care about you.” He said. 

Liz nodded and timidly put her hand on Raymond’s knee, then she felt his arm go around her, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and thoroughly enjoyed smelling his lovely grooming products. She found Raymond very comforting yet very alluring. Red heard a quiet sigh from Lizzie, almost one of pleasure; he wished he could hear it again. He slowly rubbed her back and upper arm as she leaned against him. After about a minute, he heard her hum softly as she nuzzled closer. 

“That feels nice.” Liz said dreamily as his hand soothingly rubbed her back.

“Hm.” Red responded, putting his lips against her hair. 

The moment felt right for a brief kiss on the head, so he went for it. Lizzie responded by hugging him for a lengthy time. This was turning into quite the cuddle session, and he loved it. Liz loved it, too; she didn’t want to let go. She sighed longingly. 

“I don’t wanna go home.” Liz said. 

“Well…you don’t have to.” Red said. 

She chuckled amusedly, but he persisted. 

“You can stay here as long as you like. We could swing by your place and pick up some of your things, then come right back. What do you think?” He said. 

Liz felt relieved and delighted by the idea; she wouldn’t be alone, plus she could spend more time cuddling and staying in Raymond’s bed. 

“Okay…if you’re sure.” Liz said. 

“Of course!” Red said indulgently. 

“Okay.” She laughed. 

Red called his chauffeur and then he and Lizzie put their shoes on. 

“I can’t thank you enough for everything.” Liz said. 

“…You’re more than welcome. I’m not completely altruistic, you know. I’m really enjoying your company and I like having you here.” Red said. 

Lizzie smiled brightly at him, which warmed his heart. 

“That makes me feel better. You’re not just looking after me out of pity or something.” She said lightheartedly. 

“No, I want you here with me…” He said. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments, then Red’s phone beeped, indicating the car was out front. They left the house and got into the backseat together, then went to Liz’s apartment. 

“I’ll just run in, if you don’t mind. It’s a bit of a mess and I’ll just grab some stuff and come back.” Liz said. 

“Would you like help tidying up?” Red offered. 

“Oh, no, thanks. There’s nothing urgent like garbage or dishes, I’ll organize and de-clutter when I’m ready.” She said. 

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll wait here for you.” He said. 

Liz nodded and got out of the car. When she went up to her apartment, she felt grief-stricken again; there were boxes of her dad’s stuff, and the urn. She struggled to see through tear-filled eyes as she collected some of her belongings, then she rushed out and locked the door. She wasn’t ready to confront all those reminders. Liz went back to the car and the trunk popped open for her, so she put her luggage bag inside before joining Raymond. 

“All set?” Red asked gently. 

“Yeah.” Liz said sadly. 

Red reached over and grasped her hand in a comforting gesture, and she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. They silently made their way back to his house and Red took Lizzie’s luggage inside for her. He took it into the master bedroom, then he realized that was a little presumptuous, so he turned to her. 

“I just figured I’d put it in here…did you want it somewhere else?” Red said. 

“In here is good…if that’s okay.” Liz said shyly. 

“It’s perfectly okay. I was kind of hoping you’d stay in here again…” He said. 

Liz smiled and blushed lightly. 

“I’d love to.” She said quietly. 

“Wonderful.” He said softly. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to get changed and whatnot. I’ll be in the living room.” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

Liz watched Raymond leave, closing the door behind him, then she opened her luggage bag to find some pyjamas. Part of her wished she hadn’t packed any, so that she would have to wear Raymond’s boxers again. She smirked to herself as she began undressing. Liz put a nightshirt on, without her bra or panties. It would be more comfortable that way, plus it would make it easier to become intimate with Raymond, if the need arose. She blushed again as she thought about it. Liz fanned her warm cheeks with her hands and fussed over her appearance in the mirror, then she left the bedroom. 

Red was flipping channels when he noticed Lizzie coming into the living room. He looked at her and realized she was wearing a soft, loose oversized t-shirt and nothing else. It hung off one shoulder and he could see her nipples through the material. He nearly dropped the remote control, but he quickly recovered. 

“What are you watching?” Liz asked, sitting next to him. 

“Uh…an infomercial, apparently.” Red said as he brought his attention back to the TV. 

Liz laughed. 

“Oh. Fun.” She said. 

“Indeed.” He said wryly. 

Red felt a little nervous as Lizzie curled up beside him on the sofa. He wondered if she was wearing underwear…

“We don’t have to watch TV.” Liz said. 

“Hm?” Red responded. 

“We could do a crossword or something.” She said. 

“Oh.” He said, somewhat disappointedly.

“What do you want to do?” She asked. 

“…I think I’d like to go to bed early. Do you…want to go to bed early, too?” He said. 

“Sure.” She said, then she gave him a coy smile. 

Red was picking up on Lizzie’s subtle interest in him, and he was considering making an advance, but he was cautious. Her very recent loss made her vulnerable, and he didn’t want to take advantage of her. 

“Alright. I’ll go get ready for bed and meet you in there.” Red said, smiling gently. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

Liz felt nervous and excited as Raymond left the living room; she was thinking about making a move tonight, but she wasn’t sure how he felt. She turned the TV off and once she heard Raymond leave the bathroom, she went down the hall and went to the bathroom. She washed up for bed and then joined him in the bedroom, where he was laying on top of the blankets wearing only boxers. Liz stared and surveyed him very interestedly for a few moments before getting into bed. Her heart began pounding and her cheeks warmed. She glanced at his boxers, and his bulge. He caught her looking, so she quickly looked away. Red was intrigued; Lizzie just checked him out in his boxers. 

Liz chickened out of making a move and turned the other way as she laid down, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy Raymond was. She felt him get under the blankets, then he turned the lamp off on his side of the bed. She left hers on so that she could see him. She glanced back over her shoulder. 

“Um…can you…hold me?” Liz asked timidly, with her heart racing.

“…Of course.” Red said softly. 

He moved close behind her and put his arm around her waist. Liz breathed in his lovely scent and relished the warmth of his body. He was once again lighting a fire inside her that had been out for a long time. Liz put her hand on top of Raymond’s hand, then she interlaced their fingers. This was her hint that she wanted to be more than just friends. Raymond took the hint; she felt his lips brush her bare shoulder, where the scoop neck of the nightshirt exposed her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly in pleasure and excitement. Liz grasped Raymond’s hand tighter and then moved it up to her breast. To her delight, he immediately cupped and massaged her breast. They both breathed heavier, then she felt the hard bulge in his boxers, tantalizingly against her butt. Liz sighed longingly and squirmed slightly. She guided Raymond’s hand down her abdomen, past the hem of the nightshirt, and she lifted her leg to give him access. She put his hand against her intimate flesh, and she moaned softly as he pressed in circles with the pads of his fingers.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

“Mm…” Liz whimpered quietly in pleasure. 

Red kissed Lizzie’s ear and nuzzled into her hair as he gently stimulated her delicate flesh. He felt her clit becoming hard under his fingers, and he continued his slow, light circular movements on it. She writhed and pushed her butt against his erection as she rested her leg on his. Lizzie gave the sexiest breathy moan as she rubbed her butt against him. She wanted more than his fingers. 

Liz was feeling extraordinarily aroused; she was craving Raymond badly, and she was being driven crazy by the feel of his hardness against her butt. She whined impatiently and tried to position herself so that she could feel it between her legs. It didn’t work. 

“Raymond…I want to make love.” Liz said breathily and somewhat urgently. 

Red was thrilled beyond belief, but he paused to make sure it was what she truly wanted. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do it now.” Red said. 

“Yes we do.” She said urgently. 

Liz turned around and looked Raymond in the eyes.

“I’m absolutely sure. Kiss me.” She purred. 

Red caressed Lizzie’s cheek, then he slowly leaned closer and started to kiss her. She lightly ran her fingertips over his chest, exploring him as they kissed passionately. Her hand moved down his abdomen and over the waistband of his boxers. She came up against the tip of his erection. She made a sweet little sound in her excitement; her hand stroked down along his length, causing his silk boxers to rub against his sensitive skin. 

“Mmm.” Red rumbled. 

As they continued kissing, Liz kept stroking Raymond through his boxers. She then felt him shift and suddenly he was freed from them. She paused the kiss to look down at his erection. Liz lustfully gaped at his cock, and as she grasped it, her body responded with a slow gush of wetness to her opening. Red was in bliss as Lizzie moved her hand up and down his shaft; she was blushing lightly and her eyes were intense with lust. He gently traced the curve of her breast and very lightly rubbed her nipple, then he moved closer to Lizzie and grasped her butt cheek, pulling her closer. She moaned quietly and put her leg over him as he kissed her. Liz breathed heavier and became impatient with need as she felt Raymond’s warm, smooth member against her abdomen. She desperately wanted to feel it between her legs and inside her. She pulled him as she rolled onto her back, and he eagerly got on top of her, settling between her open thighs. 

“Ohhh Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily as their lower bodies pressed together. 

Red sighed with pleasure as he pressed and rubbed up and down on Lizzie’s silky folds. She humped him for a few moments, then she became even more impatient. 

“I wanna feel you inside me. I’m on the pill.” She implored. 

“Alright, baby…” Red said soothingly. 

Lizzie was desperately horny and he desperately wanted to satisfy her, so he lifted up and pressed his tip against her tight opening. As he gently nudged her, he was coated in her wetness; she also made the sweetest little breathy whimpers. Red slowly slid into Lizzie, gently moving in and out, going deeper as she relaxed. Her wet silken walls were exquisite around him. 

“You feel so good.” Red said quietly in her ear. 

He then looked at her, and she put her hand on his cheek. 

“So do you.” Liz said softly, then she kissed him. 

Liz felt Raymond giving her gentle nudges while she adjusted, and she moaned in pleasure as they kissed. She moved her hands down under his arms and put them on his back, holding him close. She brought her knees up higher at his sides as he began thrusting. Raymond stopped the kiss to make eye contact with her and she was mesmerized by his loving, lustful green eyes. He watched her response to every movement, learning what she liked; the intimacy was amazing, but she blushed under his gaze nonetheless. Red gave Lizzie shallower thrusts on a slightly upward angle, and her eyes fluttered shut; she moaned seductively. He found her sweet spot, and he committed this to memory. Her thighs trembled against him and she breathed heavily. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

Liz was thrilled to hear Raymond breathing heavily and to feel him going faster. They were both in bliss and getting closer to the peak. His cock was rubbing every pleasurable nerve she had; she was weak with pleasure. She felt a sudden surge of intense pleasure and she mewled as she orgasmed. Red was pleasantly surprised by Lizzie’s sudden climax; he thrust faster, squeezing into her tense walls to come with her. She was panting and whimpering with the waves of her climax, and her body was tugging at him. Red groaned quietly and stayed deep inside Lizzie as he came. He gushed heavily into her while the intense pleasure went through him, then they both went still and caught their breath. They looked at each other in awe and relief. Liz kissed Raymond, then she giggled happily in satisfaction. 

“Wow, Raymond…that was amazing.” Liz said, smiling. 

Red rested a little more weight on Lizzie, and he petted her hair with his hands. He then kissed her on the nose, making her giggle again. 

“It really was. You’re so beautiful.” Red said, followed by more kisses on her face. 

He was very pleased to see that her smile was staying. She looked happy, but he wanted to make sure. 

“How do you feel?” Red asked softly. 

“Fantastic.” Liz said, smiling. 

“…No regrets?” He asked. 

“No. You?” She said. 

“Never.” He said, smirking. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Good. Um…Do you want to be more than friends?” She said. 

“Like, your boyfriend, or friends with benefits?” He asked. 

Liz smirked and almost rolled her eyes at him. 

“I mean will you be my boyfriend?” She clarified. 

Red chuckled. 

“I see. Yes, I think I can tolerate that.” He said humorously. 

He got another sassy smirk from Lizzie, then he kissed her before gently getting off her. He slumped down beside her and pulled the blankets up. Liz looked over at Raymond. 

“Are you ready to sleep?” Liz asked. 

He sighed relaxedly and smiled at her. 

“Yes, baby. Unless you want more.” Red said flirtatiously. 

“I’m too tired…but maybe another time!” Liz said amusedly. 

“Sounds good.” He said. 

Liz turned the lamp off on her side of the bed and snuggled up to Raymond. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. As their breathing and hearts slowed, Liz reflected on how she felt better than she had in months. She’d had stress and anticipatory grief, then the loss and grief. Raymond’s friendship, and now their romance, brightened her life. 

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Liz gently awoke to a warm embrace; Raymond spooned her and hugged her from behind. She smiled as she put her hand on his arm. She felt him sleepily nuzzle into her hair and then his breathing became softer again. Liz felt cozy, and protected from harsh reality while she was here in Raymond’s arms, in his bed. She was almost peaceful; she gradually drifted off to sleep once more. When Liz woke up a little later, she turned over to see Raymond somewhat sprawled on his back, completely naked. She smiled and bit her lip excitedly as she studied him. She didn’t really want to wake him, but she couldn’t resist touching him.

Red woke up when Lizzie’s hand lightly rubbed his chest; he looked over at her and she was smiling with a look of adoration on her face. 

“What a nice way to wake up.” Red said softly. 

“You looked so cute and sexy, I couldn’t keep my hands off you.” Liz said, smirking. 

“Thank you. I’m glad you find me irresistible.” He said amusedly. 

Liz giggled. 

“I do!” She said giddily.

“I find you irresistible, too.” He said, smiling. 

Liz smiled at Raymond and ran her fingertips through his chest hair. 

“Thanks.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

Red turned slightly and put his hand on Lizzie’s waist, then he kissed her forehead. She tilted her face up and kissed him on the lips; her face lit up with another big smile. 

“I love kissing you.” She said softly. 

“Mm. Likewise.” He said. 

“…But my tummy is rumbling for breakfast.” She said wryly. 

“Poor baby. Let me bring something to you.” He said indulgently. 

Liz chuckled. 

“You don’t have to do that.” She said. 

“I insist. I’ll be right back.” He said, getting out of bed. 

Liz smiled amusedly as she watched Raymond throw on a pair of boxers and rush out of the room. She felt silly, staying bed, waiting for him to bring her breakfast, but she also had to admit to herself that it was nice. A few minutes later, he returned with a bowl of grapes, a container of yogurt and a croissant. She laughed as Raymond swiftly delivered them to her. 

“Thank you.” Liz giggled. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” Red said softly, then he went to his side of the bed and reclined against some pillows. 

Liz ate a grape, then she looked over at Raymond. 

“This is all for me? Aren’t you having anything?” Liz said. 

“Well, I may steal a few grapes from you.” Red said. 

Liz placed the bowl between them and Raymond took a few grapes. She opened the Greek yogurt and began eating. It was quite filling, especially with the grapes, so then she picked up the croissant and held it in front of his lips. He glanced at her. 

“Here. Eat it. You have to have breakfast.” Liz insisted. 

Red took a bite of croissant as Lizzie held it, and she giggled, which delighted him. 

“Do you want me to hold it for you?” She asked humorously. 

“Sure.” He said comically, then he took another bite. 

Liz was amused as she fed Raymond the croissant, while he sat there with crossed ankles and clasped hands. He smirked when he finished it. 

“Thank you, Lizzie, that was wonderful. Here…have another grape…” Red said, then he held a big juicy green grape at her lips. 

Lizzie opened her mouth and he gently fed her the grape; it was surprisingly erotic, and he gazed at her for several moments. She looked shy as she noticed him staring at her. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“You look extra beautiful right now. If I had any artistic talent, I’d paint you like this…nude, in bed, eating grapes.” Red said, smiling as he studied her. 

“Oh…thanks.” Liz said in surprise. 

Raymond gave her a quick smile. 

“And another thing…I’m very glad you have more of an appetite. It’s good to see you feeling hungry and enjoying food. That can take quite a while to return…in bereavement.” He said. 

Liz almost welled up with tears, but she managed to stave them off. She smiled gently at Raymond and grasped his hand. 

“Thank you, that’s really sweet. And true. Raymond, you’re the most caring man I’ve ever met, other than my dad. No wonder you were friends.” Liz said. 

Red swallowed hard with a pang of emotion, and he lightly squeezed her hand for a moment as he nodded. They fell silent for a little while as they got lost in thought, then Lizzie put the bowl, yogurt container and spoon on the nightstand. She moved closer and snuggled against him, getting comfortable once again with her head on his upper chest. Red put his arms around Lizzie and held her as she relaxed. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly. 

She hummed softly. 

“Can we?” Liz asked. 

“Of course. Let’s get more comfortable.” He said, then they both moved down in bed. 

Red pulled the blankets over them, and Lizzie was already almost asleep. He very gently kissed her forehead and then watched her doze off. Eventually, he dozed off, too, and they slept in. It didn’t matter how late they slept, however, because he was of course independently wealthy—to say the least—and Lizzie was off on compassionate leave from work. 

Liz woke up and realized she was spooning Raymond. He’d turned around and she’d cuddled up to him in their sleep. She frowned in empathy as she looked at his scars; it must have been excruciating beyond belief. She gently hugged him and put her cheek against his back; he woke up and turned onto his back as delicately as possible. Red was self-conscious about his scars; he didn’t realize he turned the other way in his sleep, and he was a little embarrassed, but Lizzie was looking into his eyes with a compassionate, loving expression. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Liz said gently. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m just not used to…people seeing or touching my back. I didn’t mind that much when you did it, though.” Red said. 

“I’m glad.” She said, smiling. 

“But I’d still prefer to be the spooner. You can be the spoonee.” He said humorously. 

“Okay. I like that too…like last night…” She said flirtatiously. 

They both took a moment to vividly recall their amazing lovemaking last night. 

“Hm. Indeed.” Red said interestedly. 

Lizzie bit her lip excitedly, then she turned around, inviting him to spoon her. He moved closer and pressed his body to hers. She sighed and squirmed a little. 

“You’re turning me on…” She purred. 

“Mmm.” He rumbled, and he put his hand on her hip, then her tummy. 

“But I have an idea.” She added. 

Red paused and waited. 

“Do you want to do it in the shower?” Liz asked. 

“Absolutely.” Red said suavely, making her giggle. 

Liz got out of bed and watched Raymond stand up; his boxers were standing out as he was already semi-erect. She lustfully watched him pull his boxers down and step out of them. Red was amused when he noticed Lizzie’s lustful staring. He took the opportunity to appreciatively survey her naked body, then she snapped out of her daze and led him into his bathroom. 

“Did you bring any toiletries?” Red asked. 

“A few, but I’ll just use your shower stuff.” Liz said in somewhat of a rush; she was very eager to get in the shower with him. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” He said soothingly, then they both stepped into the very spacious shower. 

Red closed the glass door and started up the water; Lizzie was still staring at him, looking excited. He was pleased she had her appetite for food _and_ sex. She seemed to be feeling a little better. Liz watched intently as Raymond poured a creamy wash into the palm of his hand; he gave her the bottle and began lathering his chest. The scent was divine, so she curiously looked at the label, but it was in an Asian language. She looked up at him. 

“It’s all natural, and you can use it on your hair, face and body. It’s safe to use on your…sensitive areas…and your beautiful face.” Red said, surveying Lizzie and putting a sudsy hand to her cheek.

Liz breathed in the amazing scent and leaned into Raymond’s gentle touch. She moaned softly, lost in the moment, then she smiled at him and began washing herself. They watched each other’s hands, and the creamy lather dripping down their bodies as they washed. Liz was becoming very aroused as she watched Raymond stroke his length, up and down with the slippery lather. His cock was beginning to rise again, and she craved it. She quickly rinsed off and waited for him to do the same. Red loved the way Lizzie’s eyes burned with desire when she looked at him. He finished rinsing off, and he was ready for her. 

Liz blushed lightly as Raymond waited for her to make the first move. She stepped closer in front of him and put her hands on his chest as she gazed into his eyes. She was captivated by his green eyes and the water droplets running down his handsome face. Liz touched her lips to his, in a tantalizing way, tempting him into kissing her. She felt Raymond step closer, slowly guiding her backwards until she gently came up against the wall. His lips glided against hers, then he kissed her passionately. She whimpered quietly in excitement. Red heard Lizzie’s sweet little sound, and it made him crave her even more. He slowly but intensely kissed her, and his hands traced her curves. He moaned and stopped the kiss when he felt her hand wrap around his shaft. She gave him a seductive look while her hand moved up and down, paying special attention to the head of his cock. They breathed heavier and held their intense eye contact; Red gently brought his hand from her hip to her pubic area. Lizzie stood with her feet wider apart, so he took the invitation and lightly fingered her delicate folds. 

Red revelled in the feel of Lizzie’s silky flesh; he stroked her and gently pressed back and forth, stimulating her clit. She trembled slightly and tightened her grip on his erection. He could feel her clit becoming hard under his fingers, and he continued his gentle movements back and forth over the erect bundle of nerves. She whimpered and became impatient. 

“Mm…I’m ready. Let’s do it now.” Liz said urgently. 

“Okay, baby.” Red rumbled. 

They took their hands away from each other and Liz was thrilled that Raymond was getting into position. He lowered and pointed his erection down, then she felt the head of his cock slip against her sensitive flesh, slick from the water. She almost climaxed already; she closed her eyes and gasped at the sensation. 

“Raymond…” Liz whispered. 

Red repeated the motion, teasing and pleasuring Lizzie once more. She shakily grabbed onto his shoulders. 

“Ohhh…you’re gonna make me—” She said breathily, then she suddenly orgasmed. 

Red pulled back slightly to watch Lizzie; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. She was tense and clutching his shoulders for several moments, then she looked at him. Liz had such a satisfying climax, she needed to rebuild her arousal.

“…Give me a minute…I have to get ready again…” Liz said shyly. 

Red smiled gently and kissed her warm cheek. 

“Take your time, baby.” He said softly. 

Lizzie kissed him on the lips and caressed his chest; she explored his shoulders and arms, then she lightly stroked upwards along the underside of his erection. She looked down and watched her hand. Red noticed she liked watching him, so he stepped back and slowly stroked himself for her viewing pleasure. After about a minute, she spoke. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Liz said breathily. 

“There’s no rush.” Red said. 

“No, I’m really ready.” She insisted. 

Red smirked ever so slightly; he stepped closer to Lizzie and she lifted her leg up as she held onto his shoulders. He positioned himself and gently pressed into her tight opening. She mewled softly and her walls relaxed, allowing him in deeper. 

“Mmm…Yes, _Raymond_…” Liz purred as he filled her.

She felt him begin thrusting, and already the pleasure was building. She was pleasantly surprised by how much he aroused her and satisfied her. Red moaned breathily as Lizzie became wetter inside, gliding over him and tightly pumping him. They both breathed heavily as he thrust faster; he was nearing the peak and having trouble holding off, but she seemed to be right there with him. 

“Oh yes…come in me…” She breathed, spurring him on. 

Liz was thrilled as Raymond thrust quickly; he was causing the most pleasurable friction inside her, just the right amount. 

“Oh god…mm!” She whimpered. 

Liz felt Raymond lose his rhythm as he started coming; he groaned quietly and leaned into her as he throbbed inside her. She felt her own pleasure spike in response, and she had her second orgasm. Their bodies then throbbed together as she clamped down on him. They were stiff and breathless for several long moments, then they relaxed and put their foreheads together. 

“Lizzie, you’re so…exquisite.” Red said, marvelling at her. 

“Thanks. So are you.” Liz said, smiling in satisfaction. 

"Thank you." He said.

They kissed a few times, then Red carefully lowered Lizzie’s leg and withdrew from her. He rinsed off and she shyly rinsed between her legs, then he turned the water off. 

“Let’s slather on the matching body lotion. You’ll enjoy the scent…and we don’t want to be like prunes after all that warm water.” Red said. 

Liz laughed and stepped out of the shower with him. 

“Good idea.” She said. 

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Liz was leaning against Raymond on his sofa later that day; they were working on a crossword puzzle together. She became distracted as her grief welled up again. Red felt a warm spot on his shoulder, and he realized it was Lizzie’s tears. He put his cheek against her head and gently cupped her chin in his hand.

“Oh, Lizzie.” Red said sympathetically.

“I miss my dad.” Liz said sorrowfully. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He said softly, then he kissed her on the head. 

Red wished he could take the pain away from her, but he knew it was impossible. All he could do was be there for her, and with her. Lizzie leaned forward and grabbed the box of tissues from the coffee table, then she snuggled against him as she dabbed her eyes. Red put his arm around her and held her as she continued crying. 

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” Red said quietly. 

Liz nodded, with her face still buried in a tissue. 

“I’d do anything for you, I hope you know that.” He said. 

“I know. Thanks.” She said squeakily with emotion. 

“…I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too.” She said without hesitation. 

Red was in a pleasant state of shock for a moment; he stared at Lizzie as she still covered her eyes with the tissue, soaking up her tears. She finally took the tissue away and looked at him. Her dazzling blue eyes were swimming with emotion, and she now had puffy eyes and a rosy nose. She still looked beautiful. Red gently kissed her on the nose, and she smiled and chuckled slightly. Liz was so grateful she had Raymond; he was amazing. She turned and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. His warms hands soothed her as they landed on her back. Neither of them let go for a few minutes, then they gently parted and looked at each other. 

“Raymond…” Liz began. 

“Hm?” Red responded quietly. 

“Can I stay here until I feel ready to organize my dad’s stuff at my place?” She asked. 

“Of _course_. I love having you here, and I’m happy to help however I can.” He said earnestly. 

“Thank you. You’re so sweet.” She said. 

“You’re welcome. I like to do what I can for you…I know I can’t take away your pain, but…just let me know what I can do, and I’ll do it.” He said. 

Liz smiled slightly as she appreciated how wonderful Raymond was. 

“You’re already helping me a lot. I feel so comfortable with you, secure and content…I’d say ‘happy’, but my grief kinda prevents me from feeling happy right now.” Liz said. 

Red smiled and gently nodded. 

“Also…you make me feel…_alive_ and…sexual. You’re an amazing lover…” She said shyly. 

“Oh, thank you. You are, too.” He said with a slightly smug smile.

Liz giggled and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

Red studied Lizzie for a few moments. 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

“Hmm. Well, I really liked your hot cocoa…” She said. 

“Wonderful. I’ll make some.” He said. 

“Only if you’ll have it with me.” She said. 

“I’ll have one, sweetheart, don’t worry.” He said, placating her as he went into the kitchen. 

Liz smiled and picked up the crossword puzzle and pencil. She curled up on the sofa and filled in a few words. Red was waiting for the kettle to boil, so he leaned against the wall and gazed at Lizzie, who looked adorable while she concentrated on the crossword. He could picture spending the rest of his life with her. Liz finished the crossword and looked up to see Raymond leaning against the wall, gazing adoringly at her. She began smiling as they looked at one another. 

“Hi.” Liz said softly. 

“Hi. I’ll go get the cocoa…” Red said, gently smiling. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz felt excited and giddy all of a sudden; she realized she wanted to be with Raymond long-term. She could imagine being with him for the rest of her life. It was a delightful, beautiful notion. They were so right for each other, and so close. They’d built their relationship on common ground, comfort, friendship and intimacy. They had a solid foundation. Raymond came back to the sofa and placed two mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table. He smiled as he noticed her staring dreamily at him. 

“I see you finished the crossword. Want to do another one?” Red said, flipping the page in the book of crossword puzzles. 

“Sure!” Liz said happily. 

Liz sipped her hot cocoa as Raymond creased the spine of the crossword book. He held it on his lap and she leaned against him to read the clues. 

“Look, two down is ‘relations’, and one across is ‘oral’…what kind of crossword book _is_ this?” Liz teased. 

Red smirked and glanced at Lizzie. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” Red teased in return. 

Liz gave him a mock-offended look and playfully slapped his arm, then they went back to the clues and filled in more of the puzzle. After a while, Red noticed Lizzie was losing focus; she was lightly running her fingertips up and down his bare forearm, under his rolled-up shirtsleeve. She sighed very quietly and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She was obviously enjoying touching him, and he was enjoying being touched. 

“Let’s take a break from this puzzle, shall we?” Red said, then he put the book and pencil aside. 

“Yeah.” Liz said softly, then she sniffed his neck; he always smelled amazing. 

Red heard a tiny moan from Lizzie, and she crossed her legs towards him as she leaned closer. 

“…What would you like to do now?” Red asked quietly. 

“Hmm.” Liz hummed as she slowly rubbed his chest. 

Red had a good idea of what she wanted to do, and he was thrilled. He turned slightly and put his hand on her knee, then ran it up her thigh, pulling her closer until he was able to grope her butt cheek. Lizzie put her leg over him and straddled his lap; she blushed lightly and breathed heavier as she pressed against the bulge in his trousers. He was quickly becoming hard and she was very excited about it. She whimpered quietly as she kissed him passionately. Liz became incredibly aroused as she dry humped Raymond, with his erection pressing directly against her clit. The sensation made her weak even through their clothes. 

“It feels so good.” Liz said breathily. 

“Mm. Let me take you to bed.” Red said intensely. 

“Yes.” She breathed. 

Liz was reluctant to get off Raymond, but she knew even greater pleasure was on the way. She led the way into his bedroom and began taking her clothes off. He quickly got undressed, too. They were now hooked on each other, and they needed a fix. Red lustfully surveyed Lizzie’s nude body. 

“Lay back, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

Liz sat on the bed and moved into the middle, where she laid back. She lifted her head to watch Raymond get on the bed with her, then she rested her head as he hovered overtop of her. He smiled gently and studied her face. 

“You seemed intrigued by the word ‘oral’ in the crossword…” Red said, smirking ever so slightly.

“Oh…” Liz chuckled; she began blushing. 

“How about you relax while I…pleasure you with my mouth. Do you want that?” He said quietly. 

Liz gave him a shy nod. 

“Do _you_ want to?” She asked.

“God yes.” He rumbled, then he moved down. 

Liz was flattered by Raymond’s enthusiasm; he gently coaxed her legs open wider and began kissing her inner thighs. She moaned softly, and his breathing was heavier, especially when his mouth hovered over her moist flesh. She could feel his breath. Red’s erection throbbed as he took in the sight and scent of Lizzie. He eagerly put his mouth on her, and she moaned quietly. Her hips moved a little, and her breathing got louder as he tasted her. Liz got progressively more aroused with the sensations Raymond was giving her; he was gently sucking and licking her clit, toying with her inner lips and nudging her opening. 

“Mmm Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily. 

Red felt Lizzie’s thighs quiver, and her clit was hard against his tongue. She writhed gently and whimpered as she got closer to climaxing. His own arousal was increasing with hers; he slipped his tongue into her opening and she mewled in pleasure. He almost came when he felt Lizzie’s fluid gush onto his tongue; she was tense, whimpering and soaking wet. Red tilted his head off to the side, and flicked back and forth over her clit. Liz was trembling with the jolts of pleasure, then she moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red was immensely gratified as Lizzie squirmed with the waves of bliss. He continued lightly licking her until she pulled away, now too sensitive for his attentions. 

“Oh my god.” Liz breathed in satisfaction. 

Red smirked and moved beside Lizzie; she turned to look at him, smiling weakly and looking dazed. 

“You liked that?” Red asked. 

“Yes!” She said. 

Liz looked down and noticed Raymond’s erection; he was rock hard and in need of relief. She’d gladly take care of it for him. She gently pushed his chest so that he laid on his back, then she got up to a kneeling position. 

“Your turn.” Liz said as she stroked his shaft. 

“Ohh…” Red moaned breathily. 

Lizzie was moving her hand up and down, then she bent over and took him into her mouth. Red swore under his breath as her warm mouth enveloped him. Her hand and her lips glided along his cock in a slow, firm, steady rhythm. 

“Oh Lizzie…” Red groaned quietly. 

She moaned in response, causing vibrations. He felt her lips tighten as she went over the head of his cock, making it weep. Liz felt her lips become lubricated and she tasted Raymond’s fluid as it formed; she whimpered excitedly and began lapping at it. He tensed up and his breathing was heavier. She was eager to make him come, so she resumed pumping him with her lips and hand. She gave him quick, tight strokes, and his breath caught. 

“…Baby…I’m…_oh fuck_…coming…” Red breathed incoherently. 

“Mm!” Liz whimpered excitedly. 

A moment later, Red felt the intense pleasure hit him, and he released his load into Lizzie’s mouth. Liz was so gratified, she almost orgasmed with Raymond as he gushed repeatedly into her mouth. She kept swallowing until there was nothing left; he sighed and relaxed in satisfaction, so she gently took him out of her mouth. She looked up at his face as he caught his breath. 

“Wow…Lizzie.” Red said. 

Liz grinned and then giggled at the awestruck expression on his face. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed that.” Liz said, feeling pleased with herself. 

She moved up beside him and got comfy. A minute or so went by, then he turned towards her and touched her cheek. 

“I hope you know this isn’t just about sex.” Red said. 

“I know.” Liz said in surprise. 

“Good. Because I love you, and respect you as a person.” He said. 

“I know. Thank you.” She said, somewhat puzzled. 

“I just don’t want to take advantage of you. You’re grieving.” He said. 

Liz smiled and held his hand. 

“Raymond, you’re not taking advantage of me. Don’t worry. I love and respect you too. It’s not just about sex. But obviously…the sex is amazing, and I love doing it with you. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She said. 

“Alright. No, there’s nothing wrong with that.” He conceded sheepishly. 

Liz caressed his cheek. 

“Stop worrying about me.” She said, smirking. 

Raymond’s expression was still showing concern. 

“Promise?” Liz said. 

“…I can’t promise that.” Red said wryly. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Okay, well, at least trust me when I say you’re not taking advantage of me. _I_ might be taking advantage of _you_. You’ve been so kind to me, and now I’ve pretty much moved in with you.” Liz said humorously. 

“Don’t be silly.” Red said, then they laughed and hugged each other. 

“Let’s agree we’re in a mutually loving, respectful—but very sexual—relationship.” Liz said. 

“Agreed.” He said. 

Red resolved to stop worrying about taking advantage of Lizzie; she wasn’t as fragile as he thought she was, and she was happier in this relationship with him. Indeed, Liz was feeling better than she had in a long time, even since before she lost her dad. She was thinking she might have found ‘the one’ this time. Raymond was there for her, devoted, loving, kind, compassionate, not to mention very satisfying in bed…he was the man of her dreams. It was hard to believe they met in such random and tragic circumstances; they were a perfect match. 

“You look ready for a nap.” Red said. 

“I am.” Liz said, chuckling. 

“Fantastic. So am I.” He said. 

“Okay!” She said, pulling up the blankets. 

They got cozy together in the middle of the bed and rested. 

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Liz woke up after her nap feeling surprisingly refreshed. She looked over at Raymond, who was still sleeping. She smiled as she gazed at him; she felt happy for a moment, then she felt very guilty. She felt like a bad person for being happy so soon after her dad’s passing. Her grief was playing tricks on her; rationally, she knew it was a good thing to feel happy. She knew her dad would be happy for her. Her dad might not have expected her to fall for Raymond, but he would approve as long as she’s happy with him and he treats her well. Liz sighed quietly and moved closer to Raymond. She studied his face and gently held his hand. When he woke up and smiled at her, she knew for certain that he was the love of her life. Life was short, and what was the point of waiting?

“Raymond…I love you so much.” Liz said.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Red said, smiling gently.

“You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met and I feel happy with you. I feel safe and I can be myself around you.” She said.

Red just listened, so Lizzie continued.

“You’re the one for me…will you marry me?” Liz said, blushing.

Red was shocked; he had to process what she said for a few moments. She began to look worried.

“Of course I’ll marry you!” Red blurted out.

Liz let out a breath of relief, and she started crying, overwhelmed with emotions. Raymond embraced her and held her for a long time until she finally stopped crying. They pulled back slightly and looked at each other.

“I w-wish my dad could—walk me down the aisle…” Liz sobbed as she started up again.

“Oh baby, I know. I know.” Red said soothingly as he held her tightly again.

Red’s chest was wet with Lizzie’s tears but he didn’t care. He just kept holding her against him, wishing he could soothe her heartache.

“I have to blow my nose.” Liz said wryly.

“Oh.” Red said, releasing her from his strong embrace.

She chuckled and grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand; she blew her nose heartily. Raymond still gazed at her as though she were a vision of beauty, which she found amusing and flattering.

“There are two options to make our wedding less sad. I could walk you down the aisle on behalf of your dad before marrying you…” Red said.

Liz smiled and chuckled a little at the unusual idea.

“Or we skip the aisle altogether and just stand there at the courthouse.” Red said.

Liz quickly leaned in and kissed Raymond firmly on the lips.

“You are _sooo_ sweet. Let’s do it at the courthouse.” Liz said appreciatively.

“It’ll still be a very emotional day, I realize that, but I figured this would make a little easier.” Red said.

“It will. Thank you for being so sweet and thoughtful.” She said softly with tears in her eyes.

“You really have to stop thanking me.” He teased.

Lizzie giggled and nodded, then she sniffled. Red took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Do you want to go fill out the paperwork tomorrow?” Red asked.

“Yes.” Liz said earnestly.

“Great. And we have to go pick out some rings.” He said, smiling.

“Yeah, we do!” She agreed excitedly.

Her eyes became misty again.

“Dad would be happy for us.” Liz said.

Red put his hand on Lizzie’s cheek and swiped a rogue tear with his thumb.

“Yes, sweetheart, he would.” Red said quietly.

They kissed again and snuggled together for a long time, then they got hungry.

“I’ll go make something to eat.” Red said, getting out of bed.

“Naked?” Liz asked amusedly.

“Yes.” He said.

Liz laughed as Raymond left the room, and she could picture spending the rest of her life with this funny, interesting, eccentric, sweet man; her best friend.

** The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to end the story. Thanks for coming back to read it after such a long break! :)


End file.
